El recuerdo
by Dark Cat
Summary: una reflexión
1. in spanish

El recuerdo **__**

"El recuerdo"

Por 

Dark Cat

"Entre la penumbra de la noche que cubre con su ala nocturna el cielo.

Miro de frente el velo que cubre mi alma. 

La lluvia humedece mi rostro, combinándose con mis lagrimas. A lo lejos veo la luna brillar mientras mi camino parece iluminar.

Cansado y con el corazón destrozado sigo mi camino, sigo una promesa o más bien una proeza.

Durante años mis sentimientos yo oculte… bajo una mascara me escondí… siempre temiendo, a mi debilidad por ti. 

Ahora miro al cielo y me doy cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba, ya que esa no era mi debilidad sino mi fuerza.

Los estruendoso sonidos de los relámpagos ya no me inquietan, por que ahora que me doy cuenta de que tú eres mi fortaleza… y de poco a poco te he perdido, pero veme aquí humildemente a tu lado y no poder decirte cuanto te amo.

Durante años guarde este secreto… que mi alma fue consumiendo, y no sabes como me siento cada vez que te veía sonriendo.

No te culpo del dolor de mi alma… ni la tortura de mi corazón roto ya que yo tuve la culpa de no haber confesado lo que siento.

El frío cala mis huesos mientras siento que la lluvia purifica mi cuerpo, cuantas veces desee besarte… cuantas veces desee poder abrazarte, pero que era yo comparado contigo… que era yo…yo era simplemente tu amigo. 

Miro a la luna y veo tu rostro… me miro a mi solo veo el recuerdo. El recuerdo de aquellas palabras… de aquellas promesas.

Pero el destino así lo tenía marcado… el destino así lo había asegurado, pero veme aquí bajo la lluvia pensando en cuanto te he amado.

No pedía nada mas de ti, no pedía nada mas en la vida que simple mente un día… un día pudiera yo llegar y contarte lo que sentía.

Pero como ya lo dije por error guarde el secreto que se ha convertido en un tormento me vengo a confesar.

Confieso que te amo… te amo desde la primera vez que te vi… desde la primera vez que tu voz oí… desde la primera vez misma en que mi reflejo en tus ojos. Y que lamento no poder estar contigo, de poder volver a ver tu sonrisa, de no poder oír de nuevo tu voz.

Con el alma rota y un corazón desgarrado yo me despido… me despido de ti no solo como el migo de infancia… ni como el hermano que nunca tuviste… me despido de ti como el amante que siempre quisiste.

El sonido de la lluvia esta bajando… miro al cielo y veo que la tormenta esta pasando… pronto vendrá la calma y con ella mi final… pero aun recuerdo aquel día… aquel bello día donde te dije que siempre te protegería y que si era necesario incluso daría mi vida…

Hoy mientras la vida poco a poco se me escapa, me doy cuenta de que no morí en batalla, si no morí mucho antes al nunca haberte dicho que te amaba"

****

Autor: este es una pequeña reflexión de Link hacía… originalmente a Zelda pero un amigo dijo que también le quedaba a Malon (en lo personal creo que esta loco) y espero que les haya gustado.

****


	2. In english

the memories **__**

"The Memories"

By 

Dark Cat

__

"In the Half-light of the night that with his black wing cover the sky.

I look to the veil that covers my soul.

The rain wet my face while it combining with my tears. In the distance I see the moon bright guiding my way in the night.

Tired and with the heart broken I follow my way, I follow my promise or should I say my feat.

Over the years my feeling I always concealed them… I hide myself down a mask… always fearing, to my weakness for you.

Now I look at the sky and I realize that I was wrong, you weren't my weakness you were my force. 

The din sound of the thunders don't bother me any more, because I realized that you where my force… but I slowly lost you, but look at me humble at you side and even now I couldn't tell you how much I love you.

During many years I kept this secret… that it consumed my soul, but you never knew how I feel every time a saw your smile.

I don't blame you for pain in my soul… nor the torture of my broken heart for I have the blame of not confessing my feelings.

The cold drench my bones while I fell the rain purifies my body, how many times I wished to kiss you… How many times I wished to hold you, but what was I compared with you… What was I… I was your friend. 

I look at the moon and I see your face… I look at me and I only see the memories. The memory of those words… of those promises.

But the destiny wanted it like this… the destiny guaranteed it, but look at me here under the rain only thinking how much I loved you.

I didn't ask nothing more from you, I didn't ask anything from life than just a day… a day I could arrive and tell you what I felt.

But as I told you, by mistake i kept the secret that has turn in a torment that I come to confess.

I confess that I love you.. I love you since the very first time I saw you… the very first time I heard you voice… the very first time I saw my reflection in your eyes. And that I regret not able to be with you, not being able to see you smile again, not being able to her your voice.

With broken soul and with a tear up heart I said goodbye…I said goodbye to you not like the childhood friend… not likes the brother you never had… I said goodbye to you like lover that you always wanted.

The sound of the rain is fading… I look the sky and I see that the storm is passing… Soon the calm will come and with that my end… But I still remember that day… That beautiful day where I told you that I would always protect you and if it was necessary even I will give my life.

Today will the life slowly is drain from me, I realize that I didn't die in battle, I die before when I didn't told you how much I loved you.

Author: this is a reflection of Link toward… well originally to Zelda, but a friend told me that it was too for Malon (I think he is crazy) I hope you like it and please review… If you tell me my mistakes I will correct them. 

****


End file.
